


Left Breathless

by perfectpieces



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: And a lot of Kissing, Drunkness, Eating out, F/F, Girl On Girl, Nakedness, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectpieces/pseuds/perfectpieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a simple hand slip, a little eye contact and an extra helping of alcohol at some teenage party. It ends with them naked and sweaty, panting for air and moaning each other's names in a room which isn't even theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a one shot, but I'd like to continue if people seem to enjoy it. There will be explict scenes and drinking and swearing, so just a warning. Slightly America centiric. Enjoy! :)

   America doesn’t know exactly how she ended up here.

   The room was almost completely dark besides the moonlight shining from outside and some cigarettes from below. Both of their dresses were on the floor and their shoes and underwear were scattered around the floor, their glasses probably broken and a faint smell of chanel perfume and liquor.

   And Kate gasping as America licked her nipple again and again.

   Her breasts were round and full, but her nipples were what America loved most. They were just as round and punk, erect along with her arousal.

   “America…” Kate had been gasping her name since she had started with her, but the way that one came out. A plead for her to move one and eat her out already. America couldn’t ignore that. So she began to move lower, her mouth aiming to cover as much of Kate’s body on the way, kissing and sucking all over her pale skin and watching her body react with pleads and gasps.   

   They had already ripped off each other’s dresses.

   When America had made it to Kate’s hip bones, she didn’t hesitate to kiss and suck them as much as possible, occasionally glancing up and the archer, who only wanted to her to go lower.

   “America, please…”

   That was more of a demand that a beg. And God, it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She definitely wouldn’t mind Kate taking the lead.

   Starting from the side of her hip bone, America began to kiss lower and lower until she had made it to the top of Kate’s thigh. If she just moved over to the right a little she’d be right on target.

   But America wasn’t going to give it to her just yet.

   No matter how much Kate gasped her name.

   America kissed the top of Kate’s thigh, moving over and kissing her inner thigh hungrily, blowing on Kate’s pussy from time to time just to make her wetter. America began to open Kate’s thighs, though Kate was technically doing it for her, allowing her better access, holding on to the bed sheets, waiting for America to make her move

   As usual, America didn’t hesitate.

   She went down and began to lick her as if it was the last thing she would do. Her pussy was so wet and so warm, and Kate’s moans just made her want to continue.

   “Oh…” Kate says. And again “oh.” As America gets into it, her tongue digging deeper and Kate’s hands finding America’s head and pushing her in. America looks up, and smirks when she finds Kate’s face in an intense ‘o’ shape, her fingers digging deeper into her, and her muscles flexing.

   America can’t remember the last time she slept with a girl.

   America can’t remember if she ever even slept with a girl before.

   Doesn’t matter. Because Kate’s here and she’s here, and they’re both drunk and naked and America is eating her out and Kate is about to cum and it’s probably 4am in a room that isn’t even theirs at a house party that she was dragged along too and she can’t even remember what universe they’re in.

   But that doesn’t matter.

   Because Kate is probably about to cum and America wants her full attention when that happens.

   America moves her tongue upward, so that it’s resting on her clit. She’s then kissing and sucking on it with her mouth, watching Kate squirm and moan and tug onto America’s hair even more, which makes America keep going.

   “Faster.” Kate demands in her dominant voice again, and America obeys, because, it’s Kate Bishop.

   Kate Bishop who is drunk and naked on a bed in a room and is about to cum.

   She is practically rubbing her face on Kate’s pussy, using her increasing moans and tugs to motivate her, her tongue practically pulling on her clit, Kate’s moans turning into silent screams.

   America decides on something new, and sticks her fingers inside of Kate’s dripping pussy, and getting herself wetter when Kate’s screams become louder and more distinct.

   “America…don’t stop…” Oh, she doesn’t have plans on her stopping any time soon. Her fingers moving up and down and her mouth tugging and biting, Kate lets out on last loud scream or delight, before she begins to cum, her abs tensing and her legs going rigid.

   Kate lets out one final gasp, before returning to her usual state and finally opening her eyes to look at the person she happened to end up with.

   “God that was…” Kate couldn’t quite finish. Breath-taking? Astonishing? Perplexing? America smirks and raises an eyebrow at her counterpart.

   “Speaking of sex, princess…” America sat up and this time, it was Kate’s turn to smirk.

   “Here.” Kate moves in, and they begin to kiss some more. A slow, drunk, sloppy kiss, and Kate can taste herself in America’s mouth. Kate grabs one of her own legs and slides it over America’s, almost losing her balance, but America understands what’s going on and before Kate has time to move again, both of their pussy’s come into contact and America feels a wave of good flowing through her blood.

   “Oh…”

   “Kate…” America moves her hips, feeling Kate’s slick, wet pussy collide with hers and let’s out another moan. Their hips move in motion for a while, faster and harder, until America feels Kate’s hard clit meet hers, rubs hard against it, and feels her pussy quiver before she came, letting out a loud gasps as Kate licks her clean.

   “That was quick.” Says Kate, a little out of breath. America doesn’t respond, but Kate’s used to that. They both climb into the bed that’s not theirs, not bothering to put anything on. Their bodies close and breaths loud. Kate cups a hand over America’s breast and America wraps her arm around Kate’s hip, and both of their legs entangle, but both of them are too done and drunk to care.


End file.
